


goodnight

by the_seventh_avenger



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I'm disappointed, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Van Days, coincidentally i am also sleep deprived, i don't fucking know how to tag anything, idiot nerds in love, joetrick - Freeform, look just read this it might be cute okay, seriously just 400 words of fluff, thank, this is so dumb, van days joetrick is my aesthetic, wow that's not even a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_seventh_avenger/pseuds/the_seventh_avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't like sleeping in the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight

It's three in the morning, and Patrick isn't going to go to sleep.

 

He's only four nights into this whole tour thing, and he isn't sure that he likes it. Four guys crammed into a van, occasionally stopping for food/gas/restrooms and playing a handful of songs a night at some nearly unheard-of venue? No thanks.

 

Then there was the whole sleep thing.

 

See, Patrick had figured they'd at least stop the damn car, making it legal or whatever to stretch out across the seats, and they could all relax or whatever. But Pete's pretty much made of bad ideas, and he figures it's best to drive through the night _every_ night.

 

The flaw in this plan is that Patrick hates sleeping while sitting up. He always wakes up with a crick in his neck, no matter how hard he tries to support his head. And the seatbelt's always digging into his side _just so_ , making it nearly impossible to get comfortable. Lying down isn't an option, since he's stuck on the backseat beside Joe. So he just straight up refuses to sleep while the van is moving.

 

This isn't sustainable. Not that Patrick will ever admit it. But he's been running on maybe an hour of sleep a day and some deal at Marathon for cheap caffeinated drinks, and he knows it isn't exactly healthy.

 

He feels his eyes try to close, betraying him, and internally slaps himself; instead, he fixates on lights off in the distance and the shitty talk radio that Pete's got playing. This isn't going to be that hard—

 

Patrick hears stirring from the other side of the bench and glances over to see what's going on.

 

"You still awake?" Joe whispers, squinting and running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Can't sleep sitting up," Patrick answers softly. "Not your problem."

 

"Dude—just lay down. You can put your head in my lap."

 

"That's dumb." And a lot closer to Joe than Patrick feels comfortable with, thanks. It violates the rules of no homo or whatever.

 

Joe glares at him, which is surprisingly effective for a half-asleep sixteen-year-old. "Don't be a dumbass."

 

Patrick would love to say no, he's fine, but something in the front of his mind is just so insistent on finally getting some decent sleep, so he grumbles "fine" and unbuckles his seatbelt. He situates himself on the bench until he's basically got his cheekbone pressed up against Joe's thigh, and wow, okay, this is normal.

 

He can't help but keep his spine stiffened and knees pressed up to his chest a little uncomfortably. But Joe mutters something like "relax" and takes off Patrick's hat and hey, that's not cool. Then Joe starts slowly running his fingers through Patrick's hair, and maybe this isn't completely terrible—

 

"Go to sleep," Joe murmurs, and Patrick really can't help but comply.

**Author's Note:**

> okay shit um sorry? this was super short but i just had to write it okay
> 
> // also i will update better off as lovers tomorrow if you're into that fic (i'm only saying this so i can't change my mind at the last second again)


End file.
